Just One Yesterday
by comewithmeifyouwant2live
Summary: Bellamy Blake is a 200 year old vampire. He had plans to finally end the war between the Werewolves once and for all. As long as he doesn't get distracted along the way, by a certain Baby Vampire named Clarke Griffin. Bellarke. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank You for viewing this story. I love Bellarke and I believe AUs are the best way to express it. I hope you enjoy it. And it's not just Bellarke it's The 100 itself. I'm hoping to impress you with this story and not to anger you. Lol ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke had always loved running through the wet grass in the forest. Breathing in the fresh air. Hearing the sounds of the animals. The sun shining warmly through the tree branches.

She wasn't the fastest runner, but the woods made it more fun. She would always cut through them in gym. Not to beat everyone else but to see the beauty that is the forest.

She never thought that someday the beauty would die. That one day instead of the excitement she used to feel running in the grass, hearing and smelling the forest. She would feel resentment. Resentment against what comes next.

As she stumbles out of the now dark depressed forest her heart dead and UN beating. She feels nothing and is completely numb to the pain she had felt hours before. She doesn't know where she's going, doesn't know what has happened to her. All she knows is that she really hated that damn forest.

* * *

"Bellamy Blake has been alive for 200 years ,and today was his 200th birthday. You'd think he'd be somewhat upset that he'd been alive for 200 years with no one but his sister to keep him company. No Bellamy was not upset nor was he overly excited. He was upset because 150 years ago today he had started a war that he didn't know how to stop. A war between the wolves and the undead.

He took the hand of one of the waitresses in the bar. Pulling her to his lap. She giggled happily. He looked around the bar. Which was now full of his men who were all picking their human of choice. Murphy decided to play with his girl first telling her everything was going to be fine before chopping in to her neck. Bellamy's eyes turned red and he looked toward the girl in his lap who was no longer happy and excited but scared and crying. He wiped her tears before ripping into her neck. The blood wasn't anything special but it's what they do to survive. He felt her go limp in his arms. Her body fell to the ground.

He smirked looking around at his people getting off on the sent of blood around them. All except his sister, Octavia. She was casually sitting in the corner tapping her fingers on the table. Bellamy made his way to her. Crossing the dead bodies of the humans.

"You're not going to eat?" He asked. Sitting down across from her.

"The sent of fear isn't that appealing to me." She said calmly rolling her eyes. Still tapping her fingers.

Bellamy grabbed her hand. "Octavia, you need to eat. I promised Mom that I would-" Octavia interrupted him and removed her hand.

"Protect me, yeah I know. Bel, I can't live like this anymore!" She rose her to her feet. Trying to walk away. Bellamy grabbed her arm turning her back around.

"Don't turn your back on me! I'm your brother!-" She tears her hand back.

"Yeah my brother not my keeper." She finished flashing away.

Bellamy groaned. Little sisters can be very difficult sometimes. He's just trying to protect her. Octavia has her own ways of doing things but they aren't always good things.

Bellamy sat down slouching in the booth. He looked over at one of the blonde females in his group of men. Blonde hair and blue eyes. And she was making eyes at him. He beckoned her to him smirking as she flashed to his lap.

**A/N No the girl is not Clarke. Not yet lol. I hope you enjoyed. Bellamy is a little darker maybe I mean supernatural AU duh**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarkes' POV**

Clarke's back was hurting. Her feet ached and her bones screamed. She rolled over to the right side of the bed trying to get away from the sun.

"Clarke! You need to hurry or you'll be late for your first day back." She heard her Mom yell through the house. Clarke groaned.

Her first day of her last year of High School. She should be extremely happy and excited.

Mt Weather Academy was a hell hole. She had spent the past 3 years at that school fighting her way through. Her and her ex best friend, Wells use to sneak out and go just about anywhere to get away from the school. Which was difficult for Wells's father Mayor of Jaha City, and not to mention her Mother who is an official member of the council for the city.

She loved sneaking out just to piss off Jaha and her parents. She actually missed it, sneaking out was the only fun part about her whole Junior year.  
Clarke would convince Wells to go to a nightclub known locally as 'The Ark'. Every young person in this small town has to go there at least once. Clarke went many times this summer before she changed. Accept now things have changed for the worse.

It's been 2 weeks since she was turned, 4 since her Dad went missing, and 1 month since Wells betrayed her trust. Everything has gone to hell.

"Clarke!" Her mom shouted yet again. "You're going to be late!" Clarke climbed out of bed and started getting ready. Not bothering with makeup or fixing her hair. She just shoved her blonde locks into a messy bun. Looking into the mirror and sighing she reached to her jewelry box. Apparently whoever turned her wanted her to be prepared because they left a necklace with the power to let her walk in the sun. But Clarke learned that the hard way. The first day after she turned she tried to go out to the same woods she woke up in. Lets just say she didn't make it out the door before realizing she couldn't make it to the woods.

The person who turned her also left her a note.

_Be Patient.._

Was the only thing it said. Accept she didn't understand. Patient? Patient for what?

She rolled her eyes grabbing her bag and heading out of her room. Maybe she could get through the day without facing Wells. He hadn't seen her since he sold her Dad out to the wolves and Wells has no idea that she had been turned.

Clarke walked through the front door of her home. Looking toward the yellow bright warm sun.

"Today is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Bellamy's POV **

He couldn't find Octavia. And he doesn't like it when she is angry at him and then she dissapears. It's a very bad thing.

Bellamy had already sent Murphy, Miller and Monroe out looking for her. Some of his best hunters. Accept he knew Octavia wouldn't leave much of a trail. She's smart and knows how to cover her tracks. Thanks to her used to be boyfriend.

That's what she's truly mad about. Lincoln. All these years and she still can't get over him. That annoying Wolf. Him and O broke the rules. They were together for more than three years. Once the other wolves and Vamps found out both of them barley escaped with their lives. And worse they started a war they didn't know how to stop. Them being together wasn't even the main problem it was how Bellamy reacted to it. Threatening Lincoln's whole pact. And than there was Murphy who killed 2 members without reason. And the Wolves sending one of their own into Bellamy's clan to kill him.

This war between The Grounder Pact and The 100 Clan has gone on for 8 years now. And it was only getting worse as time went by.

"Bellamy couldn't take waiting any more he flashed away from the Mansion he had purchased for his clan. They had houses every where but with the Grounders on the move again they had to keep up with their constant change in scenery. Bellamy hadn't been in this town in 190 years. He still didn't like it.

* * *

**Octavia's POV **

Octavia let out a calming breath before entering the bricked building. She hadn't seen the inside of a school in forever. It looked different yet the same. There were students of course but they were all girls and guys. Not just boys like there used to be. Octavia loved that fact. And every kid had their own cell phone. And there were huge lockers all over the sides of the walls. It was loud as well as crowded.

Being a Vampire meant she could her everything. All the whispers and murmurings of each student for miles.

A couple of guys whistled at her as she entered the second hallway. At first she thought ripping their throats out but she knew that wasn't the best idea.  
_Later.._

Octavia headed to the main office. She was greeted by the strong scent of coffee and alcohol. She rang a bell for assistance but no one came that's when she heard yelling and the people with the alcohol smell came into view.

A young Asian and a Latino girl came out of the back office.

"Monty I can't believe you almost got us into so much trouble!" The girl whispered yelled to him. "I thought Sandy told you no more moonshine making with Jasper." She continued. "We could have gotten expelled!"

"Chillax, sis. I got us out of it." The Asian guy replied. The girl rolled her eyes walking away from him and leaving Octavia and him alone. Octavia could tell there was a little something more to that girl, but she didn't want to think about it.

The Asian spoke, " Hi. I'm... Monty." He said. "So do you like mechanics? Chemistry? They're the best clubs in school." Monty smiled to her.

"Hi Monty." She said nicely. "I'm Octavia."

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

The noise was too much. With this new found super hearing that came with being a Vampire the mere whisper gave her a migraine. Accept she couldn't block out Ravens news.

"Did you here?" She said sounding almost excited. "There's a new girl in the school. And apparently she just showed up out of no where."

Clarke laughed, "Raven you always think getting new people is exciting."

"Well yeah if we win her over first than we'll have a new member for the Mechanics club." Raven told her. "And if she likes art than she can join the Art Club. The more members we both have the more Mt Weather will win. Which means new stuff and and..."

"Okay Rae. You can chill besides we don't even know if her she could be a total bitch."

"I have a good feeling about her. I think she'll be a good change for our last year. New members are always needed."

* * *

**Everybody **

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-familyMonty had brought Octavia to his lunch table. She looked towards the group of young people. 1 boy and two girls. The boy was an average human teen. Black hair light eyes pale complexion. Not bad to look at really he had goggles around his head. One was the Dark girl from earlier she was sitting there looking excited and ready to go. And the last was a blonde haired blue eyed girl.

Octavia smiled at them. As Monty introduced them. Jasper, Raven, and Clarke.

"Will you please sit with us, Octavia right?" Raven said taking her arm and sitting her next to Clarke on her left side.

"So Octavia, where are you from?" Clarke questioned. Taking a swig of water.

Octavia thought... "Here originally, but me and my brother moved away when I was younger."

"Clarke nodded. "So um is it just you and your brother?"

"Yes unfortunately.. I mean he can be an ass sometimes."

"Tell me about it. I have 3 older brothers it's never ending torture." Jasper told her. She smiled back at him.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Clarke reassured her.

But a voice interrupted her before she could finish. "I wouldn't bet on it, Princess." Said a deep male voice from behind her. She whipped around.

"Bellamy." Octavia said. "It's great to see you, big bro." Bellamy smirked at the blonde before turning back to Octavia.

" You too, sis." He came over and sat on the other side of Clarke.

"So. Um... This is your brother?" Raven asked. Trying to cool the tension. All Clarke could do was focus on the extreme closeness of Bellamy and the warmth he seemed to have, but she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong about Octavia and her brother. She shifted uncontrollably.

"I'm Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." He told Raven. His eyes shifted to each person at the table before landing on Clarke. He smirked,baby vamp.

"Octavia and I will be in town for a while. And I guess we'll both be attending you guy's school." His eyes shifted to Octavia who was glaring at him. She quickly got up and took off to the hallway. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"It was nice meeting you all." He told the group before proceeding to find O.

"Aren't you a little old to be in high school?" Clarke asked barley above a whisper. She glared at his back.

He chuckled. "Aren't you a little young?" He laughed before walking away.

Clarke's face went cold. She knew he didn't mean to young to be in High School. He meant to be a Vampire. How did he know?

* * *

**A/N I originally posted this on Wattpad so it's a little You know. **

**Please review. **


End file.
